Harry Potter and The Sound of Music
by so-UNpredictable
Summary: A school musical? At Hogwarts? Who ever heard of such nonsense? Who’s directing? Professor Snape? What musical? THE SOUND OF MUSIC? Oh Dear Dumbledore! Whatever shall happen when the stage is lit and the actors begin to sing! (Audition Results up)
1. Welcome to the Abbey

A school musical? At Hogwarts? Who ever heard of such nonsense? Who's directing? Professor Snape? What musical? _THE SOUND OF MUSIC_? Oh Dear Dumbledore! Whatever shall happen when the stage is lit and the actors begin to sing!?!  
  
Act One I mean Chapter One of  
  
**_HARRY POTTER AND THE SOUND OF MUSIC_**  
  
Welcome to the Abbey  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"Are you sure about this Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said with caution and disbelief plastered all over her words as she sat in what seemed to be an endless meeting in Dumbledore's office. "A musical..." Her sentence trailed off. It seemed to have slipped out the open window and gone along with the breeze.  
"I am just trying to find fresh, perhaps exciting elements to bring into the new school year," Dumbledore said as calm as ever as he sat behind his desk.  
"I think it's a wonderful idea! Just what we need to spark this year up!" Professor Flitwick piped in, always respectfully pleasant.  
"But none of us have any experience with musicals Albus, especially not Muggle ones" Minerva tried to sputter out more words, yet none came.  
"Well" said a dark and lengthy toned voice.  
"Speak up Severus" Dumbledore said. "We need as much help as we can get."  
"I saw one once. My mother took me to see a musical at a Muggle theatre when I was 10, and unfortunately I remember it quite well."  
"Perfect!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Then, Severus, being the only one of us who has any experience with Muggle plays..... I elect you Director."  
"_What_?" Snape whispered back to the cloud like disposition of Albus Dumbledore.  
"All those in favor, say Brownie Mix."  
"Brownie Mix." The stinging words rang from each and every mouth in the office, except of course for Snape's. The words were like a death sentence to Snape. For many years his alliance had been with Dumbledore. "This is how he repays me?" Snape thought to himself.  
"Well.....if that's settled...... the next order of business is: what musical are we going to perform?" Albus Dumbledore said with a crooked grin that seemed to be glued to his face. A dead silence fell over the office. Snape lifted his head up to find his fellow educators all staring at him.  
"Well I certainly wouldn't know which one to choose! I've only seen one!"  
"Well which one did you see?!" Minerva practically yelled.  
"I don't know...... something about music....... too many kids....... nuns..... mountains....... curtains for clothes......... I can't remember the specifics!"  
"Maybe," Albus interjected, "we could ask one of our Muggle-born students, they, growing up in the Muggle world, might have a better chance of knowing than us."  
"Right-o!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I know just who to get!" He said with that oh-so-cheerful grin on his face. "I'll be back momentarily!"  
"Not Granger!" Snape said in a whiny protest.  
"Well why not?" Minerva's words toppled over Snape's head like a waterfall.  
"Because!... she knows **_ev-ah-rey-thing_**!" He annunciated every syllable better than a judge at a spelling competition.  
"And that's precisely why I'm getting her!" Flitwick said as he bounded, as best as his short legs could, out of the room.  
"Maybe for once her big mouth will help us!" Snape shouted after him, secretly jealous of his ever constant happiness. Snape trudged back to his chair, plopped down, folded his arms, and put on the face of a pouty five year old child. There was silence for five minutes (which I will not try to narrate due to dull content.)  
  
When Flitwick returned, Hermione by his side; Snape immediately stood up, which whipped the smile off of Hermione's face.  
"Girl, your parents are Muggles, correct?"  
"Yes," Hermione said, clearly not knowing where this conversation was going.  
"And you grew up in the Muggle world, not knowing of your witching powers?"  
"Correct," Hermionie stated, still engulfed in confusion, yet trying to hide it.  
"Do you know anything about..... about musicals?" Snape said with a disgusted, yet prompt tone.  
"Musicals?" Hermione smiled, which gave Snape an urge to hurl. "Wow. That's a drastic change of topic! I thought I was in trouble or something of that nature!"  
"Why of _course_ not Granger, **that**, I'm afraid, would be **impossible**." He spat out every word of his loathefully constructed sentence in an overly sarcastic tone.  
"Well which musical do you want to know about?" Hermione asked casually. "There's Les Mis, CATS, Bye Bye Birdie, Guys and Dolls, Grease, Oklahoma, Phantom of the Opera, Little Shop of Horrors-"  
"Little Shop of _WHAT_?" Professor Sprout retorted.  
"Horrors, without a 'w'. It's actually about a plant." Hermione stated in her 'matter-o-factly' tone.  
"Keep listing!" Snape demanded.  
"Carousel, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat, The Sound of Music-"  
"That's it. That's the one," Snape spat out at Dumbledore.  
"If you don't mind my asking Professor-"  
"WELL I DO!" Snape yelled, still infuriated at being cast 'director'.  
"Severus, might I suggest that you sit down," Albus commanded, yet in an asking tone. Snape resumed his five year old disposition in his chair.  
"Hermione, this year at Hogwarts, we are performing a musical."  
"Really? The Sound of Music?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yes." Dumbledore smiled as his fulfilling word claimed the air.  
"Who's directing?" She asked.  
"I am." Snape said, head still down.  
"Oh...... well...... I.......I'd better be heading back to the common room....... It's getting late" Hermione stood up and quietly left the office. "Thank you for your time" Hermione said as her foot was out the door. The shock of Snape directing had put a delay on her automatic respectfulness.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Flitwick exclaimed, clapping quite loudly.  
"Then it's settled!" Dumbledore said as he exhaled. "The Sound of Music, Directed by our own Severus Snape, auditions will be held this Saturday afternoon at 2 p.m. in the Great Hall. Anyone who wishes to be in the cast, or help with the production in any way is welcome to come."  
  
When those words were heard by the hundreds of Hogwarts students the following morning it was mass shock and confusion.  
"A musical? Here at Hogwarts?" Ron said as he shoved eggs and ham into his mouth.  
"That's what I couldn't tell you last night! Aren't you excited?" Hermione gazed at Ron, thinking what it would be like if she was Maria and he was Captain Von Trapp.  
"Excited?" Ron said in disbelief. "Yeah, like I would try out for something like that"  
"You should!" Hermione couldn't help herself from screaming those words, her mouth half stuffed with bread. Ron looked at her in disbelief, mouth half open, still stuffed with partially chewed eggs.  
"Well" Hermione said, regaining her sanity. "I'm auditioning. And you two should think about it! You would be making history! The first musical ever performed here, probably in any magical school!" Hermionie stood up. It was Saturday morning, exactly one week until auditions. "I'm going to go send an owl to my parents asking them for a copy of the script and all the songs." She looked at Ron once more, daydreaming, then left.  
"I don't think I've **_ever_** seen her that excited about something, not even S.P.E.W." Harry commented, finally speaking up.  
"Yeah...... and she's lookin' at me all weird" Ron dismissed the idea and went back to his eggs.  
"Moron" Ginny said as she got up from the table. It was obvious to her what Hermione was thinking. But, remember, Ron has the 'emotional range of a teaspoon!' Ginny shoved her elbow into his back as she walked by.  
"Wha-?" Ron said to his younger sister, eggs dripping out of his mouth."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! AH I CAN FEEL THE CREATIVE ENERGY FLOWING!!!!!! HAPPINESS IN A BOTTLE! THE BOTTLE EXPLODED! AHAHAH I CAN'T CONTAIN IT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Spins around in a circle, falls to the floor, laughs hysterically, then suddenly stops)  
oh and please review. A big ass thanks to Altagracia for sparking my mind with the idea for this story.  
Oh, and I'm usually not a Ron/Hermione shipper whatsoever but it's necessary for this story, and plus I have accepted the fact that its freekin meant to be thank you J.K.R. (who by the way owns all the stuff accept for SOM, sound of music) SOM is not owned by me. Umm im not quite exactly sure WHO it belongs toâ€ but it's not me. So don't get your panties in a bundle. Well, I do own my genius. That is all.  
  
-0-0-0-  
if you love the story PLEEZE REVIEW!  
  
love to all  
  
_except for_  
  
1. Matt Furay, who shall never be loved (may he die alone, unloved, even by his own dog)  
2. Lauren Jones (who shall be condemned to death when I become Queen of the Worldâ€ oh how I will love to see her slowly die in the presence of myself)  
  
but besides that Love To All (especially if you review!!!!)  
  
It is usually Vicious Luv, but considering this is a Harry Potter fic  
  
Sirius Luv,  
Naomi


	2. Sixteen Going On Seventeen

Hullo to everyone.  
  
I shall begin with one of my favorite quotes  
(I am thinking of making this a chapterly ritual)  
  
"You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"  
"Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled. "Me? Did I?"  
And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming. "Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"  
But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice said, "Gilderoy, you NAUGHTY boy!, where have you wandered off to?"  
  
Harry and Professor Lockhart at St. Mungo's on Christmas  
From: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Disclaimer: I own my genius. I do NOT own Harry Potter. (That meaning all the books, movies, etc.) Those rights go to J.K.R. and Warner Bros. I also do not The Sound of Music. 

Well then, on with my story!  
Chapter Two of _Harry Potter and The Sound of Music: Sixteen Going on Seventeen_  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
By now the unexpectedness and excitement of the announcement had made its way across the entire school. It was even in the _Daily Prophet_. Friday morning, the day before the auditions, Hermione came bounding down the steps to the common room. Out of sheer and explosive happiness, she was not looking where her legs were carrying her body, her eyes stuck to the paper in front of her. Expecting her comrades were already in the common room she called out, "Ron! You'll never guess what's in the-"  
  
Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs reading a letter from George and Fred about the recent improvements they had made on their killer candies.

"_....Remember the Tongue Taffy's that Dudley got a good taste test of? We made another kind, only this time it's even more bloody brilliant. They're called "Tongue Twisters." They basically turn your tongue into a mini rollercoaster! We also decided to add a few of our latest inventions to our ol' Schieving Snack Boxes..."_

Ron, totally engrossed in the letter from his now quiet successful brothers, was not paying any attention to Hermione. In fact, he didn't even know she was coming down the stairs. Ron turned around to yell "OY! Hermione! Would you hurry it up? I want to get to breakfast-"  
  
**_SMACK_!**  
  
Hermione and Ron's faces were barely half an inch away from each others. Her chest had bumped into him, causing discomfort on Hermione's part, and **extreme** discomfort on Ron's.  
  
"early" Ron finished, just as Hermione breathed "paper".  
  
They stood there for five eternal seconds, each set of bulging eyes locked on the others. Hermione broke the deafening silence. "The Daily Prophet... They wrote an article about how Hogwarts is doing The Sound of Music" She could barely speak the words. Her soft breath was rushing into Ron's throat, making it impossible for him to speak a word.  
"I forgot my lines upstairs," Hermione said quietly. She then, in a flash, turned back around and desperately ran upstairs. Ron could hear the sound of a door slamming.  
  
"That was awkward" Ron said to himself out loud, his voice cracking in an unexpected girly tone. Well, at least unexpected to him. He quickly cleared his throat and turned around to find Ginny's eyes shooting right at him. This made his cheeks match his hair even more. "What are you lookin' at?" Ron fired what was supposed to be a menacing glare back at Ginny.  
  
However, Ginny, growing up with **_boys, boys, boys!_** everywhere, had managed to find her strong sense of femininity over the past few years. She was wise beyond her years. With Hermione being one of her close friends and her Mother knowing just about everything there is to know about common sense, her mind had aged more than her body. Now in her fifth year, Ginny was getting quite impatient with Ron and how thick his brain was towards women. There was only one person in the common room, which was Harry, so Ginny didn't mind yelling.  
  
"YOU CLUELESS, THICK, DEAD-BRAINED CAVE TROLL! Honestly, Ron, you are the only one who hasn't noticed!"  
"Noticed what?" Ron said rather defensively.  
"URGH!" Ginny yelled exasperatingly as she stormed up the stairs to the go find Hermione.  
Harry was sitting innocently in the corner, pretending to read the latest issue of "_Quiddich World Cup Monthly_", while watching all the drama unfold around him. Harry was the in the middle of a table lined with hundreds of dominoes, all falling down around him. One by one they fell until, finally, they stopped, completing their cycle in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I honestly think there's something wrong with her, Harry." Harry sat there, flipping the page to see a moving picture of Oliver Wood. Wood was smiling, holding a golden medal in his hands. His first year on a world ranked Quiddich team, and he had been awarded Most Valuable Player. "Harry... did ya hear what I just said?"  
  
"Quite frankly Ron, after five years with the girl, I would think you would be able to start noticing things." Harry stood up, leaving the smiling photograph of Wood behind in his chair. "I'm off to breakfast" he said, silently leaving the common room.  
  
Ron stood there for a few moments, thinking. "What's wrong with the world today?" he said to himself, confused, as he ran after Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny, who was still mad at Ron for being so dumbfounded, opened the door to Hermione's room, ran in, and quickly laid down on the bed next to Hermione's.  
  
"I'm sorry that Ron is so thick." Ginny, staring at the ceiling, said the words as if she were in a casual, everyday conversation. But, unfortunately, she was. She seemed to say this everyday, whether it be to Hermione, or some other girl that was frustrated with Ron's lack of knowledge towards the female race.  
  
"I know," Hermione said distraughtly. Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione. This was not their everyday conversation. Ginny got up and went over to Hermione, she was laying on her stomach with her head cradled in her pillow. She sat at the end of the bed and asked,  
"Hermione?..... are you?....." Hermione rolled over to look at Ginny, a tear falling down her cheek.  
"Oh, 'Mione...." Ginny scooted up towards her friend and sat next to her, placing her arm around her shoulder. Hermione put her hands over her own tear stained face and said "Won't he **_ever_** get it?"  
"Oh he will," Ginny said, trying to be optimistic. "Just... someone will have to explain it to him first."  
"But that's what I'm afraid of!" Hermione said loudly. "Everyone thinks that I'm so smart and perfect! If I really am all that smart and perfect, then why, WHY, can't I get the message through to Ron! It's like his brain has a big hole where the love section is supposed to be!" Hermione was forced to stop crying because she was ranting so much. Ginny sat there trying to console her, wondering if Ron would ever get some sort of idea...  
"I really do like him.... so much.... so much that I hate him!"  
"Hermione.... that is the first thing you've ever said that had made no sense at all."  
"_Accio tissues_" Hermione said quietly, in a disappointed tone while hardly touching her wand that was in her pocket.

"I wish I could help...." Ginny stated sympathetically.  
"But the thing is you can!" Hermione said, wiping her nose with a tissue. "Have you asked Ron about auditioning? Has he thought about it at all?"  
"I don't think so...."  
"Oh, Ginny, you've got to convince him to audition! Every time I tell him he should, he just says that he will be too busy with Quiddich or homework or that he can't sing or something! But, if he auditions then there is a chance for us to actually be an '**_US_**'!" Ginny stared back at Hermione with regretful confusion. "Haven't you read the script? There are two couples! Maria and the Captian, who are the main characters, and then there is Rolf and Liesel! I have to get Maria or Liesel, then if Ron gets Rolf or the Captain, and we are in the same couple, we have to kiss!"  
  
"In front of everyone?!? I don't think I could do that..." Ginny wondered what it would be like to kiss someone in front of the entire school, teachers, parents, and press all there. She stared at the face in front of her, leaned in with his arms around her waist, looked at his gorgeous eyes, then his scar..... wait..... WHAT? "_God, **I thought** I was over that....._." Ginny exclaimed to herself.

"But if he gets Rolf or the Captain...... and I'm not Liesel or Maria.... URG I can't even think about that!" She paused, obviously thinking _about_ _that_. "I need to go down to breakfast" Hermione got one last tissue for the walk between her room and the Great hall, went to the door, and before she opened it she said,  
"Ginny, you will try, won't you?"  
"He will audition Hermione, don't worry about it." Ginny slid off the bed and walked with Hermione all the way to breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT! This story is not ONLY about the musical, it has an actual plot! Happiness in a bottle! (Shakes bottles around in the air) I HAVE HAPPY BOTTLES! FIVE CENTS EACH! Look for Draco in the next chapter..... Chapter three will include Draco, auditions, and _MAYBE_ if I feel like it, **KISSING**!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _****_kissey kissey kissey! _**  
  
But only if I feel like it.  
  
**_Should they _****_Shouldn't they_** REVIEW AND TELL ME!  
  
Love to all! I am too happy to exclude anyone this time!  
  
Sirius Love,  
  
Naomi 


	3. How do you solve a problem like RON?

OH MY HAPPINESSES IN BOTTLES! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
I've never gotten this many reviews before, and they're all positive!! Ahahaha I'm all happy so I'm going to write MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE AHAHAHA yes you all have made me very happy. But, first I must continue with my tradition. A quote! Well, currently, the fifth book is the only one I have at my household. I am poor so I can't buy the books, and I got started on the HP craze a lil late... umm I was reading the first book when you all were reading the fourth one! BUT I HAVE MADE UP FOR LOST TIME! And I've read all 5 and seen all the movies. And im DYING for the release date for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ek ok. Quote:  
  
(this one can be found of page 643 of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_)  
  
"Did you like question ten, Mooney?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.  
  
"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."  
  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.  
  
"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok! **SKIP THIS PART IF YOU JUST WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER!**

Thankyou's and so forth  
  
DerryBabe- Simon Cowell and Draco Malfoy. Hmmmmmm Somehow they've GOT to be related!!!! Men thicker than Ron? Oh wow. I feel sorry for you!

Hello- I do intend on finishing it. If I loose my motivation I can just watch The Sound of Music DVD that I bought for my mom, (not knowing that I was going to be in the play at my local children's theatre only 9 months later!) So I guess you could say I was a fully developed, healthy, Sound of Music baby, by the time I auditioned.

FreeSpirit- You don't sound lame, you just sound like (my version of) Professor Flitwick!  
Well of COURSE Draco auditions! IF MUDBLOOD GRANGER CAN AUDITION, THEN SO CAN I! (in the words of Draco)

Empress of Cats- I AM continuing soon! 12 hours after I posted chapter one and two I am beginning to write the third! Thanks to my slew of reviews!

MeredithAnn- I'm not a big fan of Snape, but him _directing_, now I find that keenly amusing!

Takker- OOO THANKYOU!!!!!!!!! Before I wrote this story I checked to see if there were any like it. There were no Sound of Music spin off's but there was a Rocky Horror Picture Show though! OOOO YAY WELL WRITTEN!!!!!! **TEN BOTTLES OF HAPPINESS AND CHOCOLATE FOR YOU! **

Blackiebrens- I hope this update is soon enough for you! So I hope you can wait!!

Katrine- HAPPY FACES!!!!! Did you buy any of my happy bottles?

Padfoot Gone Girl- your screen name makes me sad WHY OH WHY!!! Sadness. But thankyou SOOOOOOO much for reviewing. Yes, Ron does need contacts! MORE! Yes im typing as fast as I can!!!

HarryGinny4ever- I'm not usually a Hermionie Ron person. But I have accepted the fact that they r meant to be! But then if I pair together Ginny and Harry then I guess I would be one of those OBHWF people (one big happy Weasley family), which I find weird. I honestly don't know who Harry is destined to be with? Maybe there will be a new girl in the 6th book! AH I CANT WAIT FOR THE 6TH BOOK!

Major Actress- im not going to spoil the cast. im thinking I will reveal the cast in the NEXT chapter ahahahA!

Celebrian Lossenhelin – im not usually a Ron Hermione shipper either! But it is meant to be in the eyes of JKR so yeah. HORRAY FOR THESPIANS! I was in the play SOM this spring/summer it was awesome, I still keep in contact with a lot of the teen cast. I love it. I cant afford 2 do another play this fall SADNESS! They are doing bye bye birdie! And I wanted to be in that SOOOOOOO BAD! But I am going to go see that, and Alice in Wonderland a billion times! Ive seen it once and the set is all out! Its amazing. So I will be ok. Maybe I could afford one spring of 2005? Hopefully.

Spezlee- well I sure do hope it is interesting!

Hermes- I will probably reveal the cast in chapter 4, but I might stick in some foreshadowing. But you probably wont understand the foreshadowing unless you have seen The Sound of Music (or have been in countless rehearsals and 16 shows, as I have)

Evenstar of the undyinglands- I ramble a lot to, but since I am writing in Word, I can edit my rambling!!!! I will keep writing! This is one of, if not my most favorite story that I have written! I have way too much motivation for this story.

SexySlytherin Chick- THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RIGHT HERE! IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Noubliz- Your name is Naomi? KICK ASS! That makes me happy! Yes Ron is super oblivious, as always. What is even better is that Hogwarts is doing a musical that I've been in! (West Side Nunz for LIFE!)

lianghwei- I can not imagine Ron singing edelweiss! My friend Brandon (who was one of the 2 Captain's when I was in Sound of Music) sang it perfectly every time! Brandon is my own personal Josh Groban! I m completely in love with his voice!! Ron, most likely, cant sing thou.

OK! THAT TOOK A WHILE! On with my genius

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Three of _Harry Potter and The Sound of Music: How do you solve a problem like **RON**? _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

During the past week Hermione had been in hyper-drive. She was practically memorizing the script, and singing in the halls between classes. It was now Friday, the day before the auditions. Friday morning at the professors table was quite odd. The teachers had each received a copy of the script and all the music. Professor Flitwick jumped down from his chair and waddled his way over to Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor, may I have a word?" Flitwick said, with a slightly fearful tone in his usually unwavering happy voice.

"Yes Professor, _but only one_" Snape said dryly, his words like molasses. Professor Flitwick continued with a full sentence despite Snape's filthy attitude.

"I was wondering whether or not I could co-direct the musical with you?" Snape sat there, thinking about it. The endless rehearsals with one of his least favorite teachers. All the happiness made him want to hurl... and have someone there to hold him afterwards. Ah, the life of a sadistic evildoer gone good, yet left all alone in his own little world of sadness.

"Why not? Happiness all around." Snape said in a dead sarcastic tone.

"Oh goodie!" Flitwick said. "I can't wait!" He wobbled back to his chair while talking to himself about how joyful these next few months would be.  
  
Professor Snape knew that he had just created his own person hell. Everyone around him being happy. He suddenly lost his appetite. He didn't have a class until 10:30 so he decided to go back to his bedroom. He held onto his jacket a bit tighter as he walked down to his secluded room behind the potions dungeon. When he got to his  
dark-infested room, he locked the door, leaving the room pitch black, just as he liked it. He waved his want towards the wall. Within seconds his mind was consuming the graceful, Goth-metal lyrics of System of a Down's _Chop Suey!_ He lay on his bed, staring at the blank stone ceiling listening to the lyrics.

_  
Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken me  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
_

"Perhaps I could kill myself, then not have to deal with Flitwick" he said to himself as he rolled over, falling into a pool of self pity. He decided not to, for reasons unknown even to himself. "I suppose I can last until after auditions" he contemplated.

Back in the Great Hall a tall, sun forsaken Slytherin was slithering over to the Gryffindor table.

"Granger." She had heard the word so many times before in that same inhuman voice.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She questioned.

"I heard that _you're_ auditioning."

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermionie wasn't going to let Draco bring her down.

"You don't seem to understand, Granger. This is going to be **_my_** show. With professor Snape directing, I'm predetermined to get the lead! I don't see why you even bother trying out. You'll most likely be cast as head of the clean up crew or whatnot." He twisted his neck around to look at Harry. "You don't plan on trying out, do you Potter?"

"No, I don't think I will. I would hate to unintentionally steal the spotlight from you again, as I have so many times before." Harry had thought about auditioning, but decided against it. He wasn't really the thespian type. He didn't think Draco was either. But, for Draco this wasn't a musical, it was fame, reputation, power.

"Could you please just go away, you're ruining my appetite." Hermione said, staring Draco directly into his dead eyes.

"Don't be so defensive Granger. It's only a warning." He smirked and began to walk away.

"Well that just ruined my morning" Ron said as he threw his fork on the table.

"Oh don't worry Ron; you will be ready for the audition tomorrow!" Hermione smiled at Ron, but he looked uneasy.

"I, well, Hermione, I'm not really planning on auditioning." Ron tried to say the sentence in a mumble but Hermione heard every painful word.

"Ron, please? If I get in and so does Draco, I'll be all alone, with no one to talk to."  
  
"You have friends in other houses! What about, um-" "I know many other students, but I don't have many friends. Ron you just have to be there!"

"Well, I'll think about it." Ron didn't want to disappoint Hermione but he didn't actually want to audition. He thought that he wasn't good enough.

"Okay." Hermione tried her hardest not to sound extremely desperate. "Well I want to get to Study of Underwater Magical Creatures early." She looked over at Ginny. She mouthed "Please" and left. Ginny did not want to break her promise to Hermione, but it would be extremely difficult getting Ron to audition.

"Ron you _should_ audition!" Ginny said happily as she continued eating her breakfast.

"Everyone is telling me that I should! But I don't know why I should! I mean I'm not extremely brave or anything like Harry is, and I don't like speaking, or actually doing _anything_ in front of large groups of people! I'm not a good singer-"

This was Ginny's opportunity. She had to say something now or else it could be too late.

"But- you can be!" Ginny squeaked out, hoping that she sounded truthful.

"I can?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was reading about a voice enhancing spell, but it only works when you're singing" Ginny said, making up each word on the spot.

"Yeah I think I was reading about that too" Harry said, looking at Ginny, almost grinning. Hermione hadn't recruited Harry to help convince Ron to audition. He didn't need asking. He also had been trying to give Ron clues that Hermione liked him for the past year and a half.

"It's a really simple spell actually. If you start practicing now, you should be ready for the audition."

"Really?" Ron's ideas of auditioning dove into a positive light. "I might want to try that then. I mean if I even try out." He just now remembered how nervous he got. In his imagination he was fearless, he was courageous, yet in real life that feeling disappeared as soon as he faced his challenge. "I think I would get too nervous to even walk in the room."

"Oh, Ron, you just need self confidence! And with the spell you won't have anything to worry about!" Ginny was seeing that this was easier than she thought. The hard part would be actually finding a spell that did that.

"So, what's this spell called anyways?"

"Um, it's well-" Ginny didn't know what to say. She was scared that Ron might see through her lie.

"It's called _acroama_." Harry said casually. Harry looked at Ginny. She whispered "thanks" and turned her head away; she couldn't help but smile.

"_Acroama._" Ron repeated the word slowly. He had never though of himself as the musical type, but if he could get over his nerves, it might be fun. He imagined himself on stage. He looked out to the audience. The bright lights were making him sweat and the dark faces in the audience were menacing. His knees locked. He tried to speak, to say his line, but his mouth just hung open, his vocal chords frozen inside a glacier of fear. Ron watched the blurred faces in the audience. He could have sworn that they were staring at him or starting to laugh.

"Ron," Ginny was shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Umm fine I just want to go, uh, I forgot my _Witches and Wizards through Muggle Eyes_ book." He got up and quickly left the room. He needed to think. He sort of wanted to do the musical now, but his fears were getting in the way as usual.

"He doesn't have that class until Monday." Harry looked at Ginny. Her facial expression screamed _exasperated_. "Just give him some time to think about it, he might surprise you." Harry had a questioning tone in his voice, but he was trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, since Ron is big on surprises." Harry wanted to prove her wrong, but for the most part Ginny was right. He could not think of one thing-  
  
"Well, no one expected him to be a prefect." Well, maybe there was one thing.  
  
"You're right" Ginny smiled. "I guess I can hope for that one percent chance. I better be going to class. It takes 5 minuets to get there since it's on the 9th floor. And if it's not too much to ask for-"  
  
"It's not," Harry said immediately. "He'll audition."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ginny grabbed her book bag and walked out of the Great Hall. She remembered learning about Harry when she was around six. Fred and George told her what had happened, against her mother's will of course. She remembered them fighting. She was sitting on the 27th stair, unseen by her bickering family down below.

"She's far too young to know!" Molly's face was red out of rage.  
  
"Someone's got to tell her!" George began.  
  
"Or else she won't know what to believe!" Fred finished.

"I don't want her young mind dealing with all that!" Molly protested.

Even though Ginny was shocked at what her brothers told her, it wasn't the full story. Fred and George had whimsically _dumbed it down_. If they hadn't she would have had nightmares for weeks. She remembered pretending to go visit Harry. She would hop on her pretend broom and fly to his huge Muggle mansion within a minuet. She would fly through his open window and introduce herself. She didn't know what he looked like or anything about his personality, so her imagination filled in the blank spots. But now her life was different. She had met and was friends with the real Harry Potter. She didn't have to pretend anymore. When she was younger her imagination was vivid and overdramatic. But her six year old self couldn't have even dreamed of what the real Harry Potter would be like; a dream come true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
AK! I need to go write the auditions **desperately**!!! I was going 2 stick this chapter together w/ the auditions but it just wasn't right!

Review my faithful flying monkeys!!!

Sirius Love,  
  
-Naomi-


	4. Auditions

IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO WRITE!! BUT!  
I made this chapter REALLY **_fantastical_**! Hey that's an actual word! Well my definition of it will be half fantastic half magical**! this is my best and longest chapter yet! So enjoy! **

_I_ don't **own** anything in _Harry Potter_ or _The Sound of Music_, or _Jesus Christ Super Star _ or _The Wizard of Oz,_  
BUT I WOULD LIKE TO START THE BIDDING AT 30,000,000 DOLLARS!

I WOULD put a quote in, but unfortunately, I currently do not have any of the books in my possession! I do own the first movie; however, we can not watch it. Our DVD player won't play it because it is so badly scratched from being watched sooo many times….  
my apologies! BUT! My dad rented the second movie so here is a short quote from it (actions will be explained in parentheses)

(Ron looks disgustingly at the moldy-blue, chunky Polyjuice potion in front of him, then looks at his hand as his fingers let go of a few strands of hair)

"**Uhhg**_… essence of Crab_."

Ah, I love that line! And yes, Freespirit that was a compliment. I'm just saying that I'm glad you're enjoying yourself while reading my inspired literature! And Purplereader, you are a faithful flying monkey if you read my story and review each time I update! And yes, you have a bottle of happiness; they are $2 per bottle. And each bottle gives you pure happiness for a full 24 hours! It beats depression pills and it's even better than chocolate!!!! And, for one dollar more you can have CHOCOLATE FLAVORED HAPPINESS IN A BOTTLE!!! This is the best chapter yet! And a BIG thanks to Taylor for giving me my only piece of constructive criticism!! Ah, I guess the rest of you just don't wanna hurt my feeeeelings… but they don't get hurt that easily so PLEASE if you have anything that you find wrong or odd or not correct within the harry potter world, please, don't hesitate to tell me! 

(Disclaimer: this is not an actual production… but it might be someday oh and I don't own harry potter… but I would like to make myself believe that I do… just for fun.) and an extra note, the subject Bewitching Books is the equivalent to our Muggle literature classes. 

**And a note to Nosilla: "_faithful flying monkey_" is a term I use for people who follow my story and review. **

Okay this chapter is _LOOOOOOOONG_ so have fun reading!

Chapter 4 of _Harry Potter and The Sound of Music: Auditions _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Well, Mr. Weasley, we're waiting." Snape's thundering voice echoed in the air. He, Ron, was in the audition. He had just finished his song, _Sixteen Going on Seventeen,_ with Hermione. Paralysis set in as he looked at the next few lines in the script.

"Well, we can't wait all day." The entire room was silent except for Snape.

"ARE YOU GOING TO KISS HER OR NOT!?!"

Ron found his entire life, well, at least his entire afternoon, flashing before him.

He woke up around twelve thirty feeling rested, then proceeded to travel downstairs. He jumped off the last step to the common room, still in his pajamas. He didn't care. It was Saturday and he was a prefect. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair along with Crookshanks. She was reading _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe: what really happened_. She looked up to find her messy haired desire staring at her.

"Have you-"

"Hermione, I just _might_ audition. But, I won't if you ask me one more time!"

She quickly covered up her face with her book. Ron thought she was slightly peeved, but she was grinning.

"Well," Ron looked at the unmoving book in front of him, "I'm going down for breakfast."

"You mean lunch," a voice said from behind the book.

"Well, it's breakfast for me." Ron smiled as he walked down to the Great Hall for his breakfast. With that spell, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. He could get the lead… well… maybe not the lead, but certainly something close, and not have to try.

"Harry, I couldn't find anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"I spent a few hours in the library last night. I found the actual _Acroma_ spell, but it only makes everyone laugh at your jokes, no matter how bad they are!"

"Ginny, what are we going to tell him?"

"Well, we better make up something quick… because he just got here."

"Well…I don't know!" Harry was worried. If Ginny didn't have any ideas, Ron was going to find out the truth about why Hermione wanted him to audition so desperately. 

"Harry, did Ron go to sleep before you last night?" "Yeah, by like an hour, he said something about beauty rest… I think he was joking though."

"Quick, look tired, put your head down on the table, okay?"

Harry had done just what Ginny said. He didn't exactly know where she was going with this, but he hoped that it would work.

"Hi Ginny, Hi… Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, Ron," Harry said slowly as he rolled his head over to rest on his other arm, letting out a loud yawn.

"Yeah, we're both really tired… we were going to go back to sleep, but we just wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I couldn't find it Ron. Harry and I stayed up all night in the library under the cloak. We must have looked through 200 books, but we couldn't find _anything_." Ginny said drowsily.

"Great… now I can't audition. I was kinda looking forward to it."

"No, Ron you can still audition!" Ginny wasn't going to let Ron NOT audition.

"But what If I mess up, I mean, in front of everyone!?!"

"I'll audition with you okay? I'll be there, and Harry will be there, and then you can audition and feel okay about it." Ginny tried her hardest not to sound exasperated. Harry looked at Ginny with shock swimming in his eyes. She glanced back with a _"please"_ look. Harry decided that as long as he didn't actually audition, it would be okay. He would just go there to watch Ron.

"Really, Harry? You're going too?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Only to support you…"

"Thanks, Harry. I'm going to go get ready. I have less than two hours until the audition! And I have to find something to wear and I have to learn how to sing and I have to memorize the script and I have to…"

"Ron, RON!" Ginny yelled as Ron was still mumbling to himself while walking around in a small invisible circle.

"Huh?" Ron turned his head to her, obviously disoriented.

"You are starting to sound like a girl. Harry and I will help you get ready, don't worry about it." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand while saying "Well, let's get to work." They walked all the way to the doors, stopped, and turned their heads to look at each other. Ginny realized what she had done. She quickly shoved her hand in her pocket while Harry was glancing oddly at her. For a moment there, when he didn't even realize what was happening, he was comfortable with it too. As they walked on, not speaking, Harry's hand felt cold and empty, like there was something missing. He wished Ginny hadn't put her hand in her pocket.

In the next hour and a half Ginny, Harry, and Ron were working on learning a song, memorizing a few lines, stage presence, and over all appearance. Although Ron was freaking out like a six year old girl, Ginny and Harry kept their composure; and without each other, they wouldn't have kept it. With ten minutes to spare they were finally ready.

"Okay. So, we can go now?" Harry asked with caution, not sure of what was going to come next.

"GO? But… oh great, now I'm nervous." Ron said, looking like a well dressed preppy-punk nerd.

"Come on Ron! Honestly! Harry and I will be there, Hermione will be there, we've been talking about self confidence for the past hour and you are doing a good job with the song!" Ginny said encouragingly.

"But, the weird thing is, I don't want Hermione to be there, and I don't know why. It just makes me even more nervous." Ron said with a _lost puppy _look on his face. Ginny turned her head and looked at Harry. In a low tone she said,

"_I think he's having a break through_." 

"_May be_," Harry said back. "_After all this time you think something would have clicked by now_."

"**What** are you two talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Or not." Ginny said blankly.

"Huh?" Ron sputtered.

"**Oh, Ron, let's go**!" Ginny said loudly in a falsely sweet tone. Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and smiled. On their way down to the Great Hall she was giving him words of support, telling him not be nervous, and to never look at Malfoy.

When Ginny, Harry, and Ron got there Cho had just finished her song and applause was coming from the almost large crowd. The teacher's tables had been removed and there were two chairs and a small table. The two chairs were occupied by Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, and the table in front of them had some parchment for notes and a sign-in sheet. Ginny spotted Hermione and ran to tell her the good news.

"You'll never guess what I brought." Ginny said, announcing her presence to Hermione, who immediately turned around. 

"You did it?" Hermione asked with unbelieving wonder in her voice.

"Hey Hermione," Ron whispered. "I didn't think that there would be this many people here… did you?"

"Oh, Ron! You came!" Hermione gave Ron a humongous hug, the one that she had been so confused and hesitant about in her second year when she had come back from being petrified. "I didn't expect this many people here, but I'm glad we had such a good turnout! Ron, really, you don't know how much it means to me that you came! You _are_ auditioning aren't you?"

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't know that there would be this many people," Ron said with disappointment. 

"Ron, you are going to audition. Here let's go sign you in, you can audition with me."  
Hermione forcefully carted Ron off to the table to sign him up. "And I'll sign you up too Ginny." 

"Uh, one thing about that Hermione, I don't REALLY KNOW IF I WANT TO!" Ginny tried to get Hermione's attention, but she was lost in the crowd.

"Next up," a startlingly icy voice said, "Draco Malfoy." 

"It's about time." Malfoy grumbled, shoving his portable CD player into the burly arms of Goyle. He walked right up onto the center of the "stage" and a light laughter erupted. Malfoy was wearing a full ballerina uniform, well, men's ballet uniform. He stood proud and spoke. "For my audition I will be singing '_I don't know how to love Him'_ from Draco Malfoy Super Star." At this point, Hermione couldn't help but interrupt.

"Don't you mean _Jesus Christ Super Star_?"

"Pssh! Je- Jesus? **Who** _is_ Jesus anyway? No, Granger, I mean Draco Malfoy Super Star."

"Oh God," Hermione thought. "I can't watch this…" she turned her back to the stage.

Draco resumed his miniature speech. "I will also be performing an interpretative dance while I sing."

The room filled with laughter. "Or maybe I can." Hermione turned back around.

This upset of giggles blocked every artery that Draco had with rage and he demanded control. "CRABBE! ENVIRONMENT!" Crabbe ran as best as he could onto the stage and sprinkled it with white rose petals and purple tulips. "MAKE UP!" Crabbe rushed over to Draco, quickly applied a touch of foundation and a bit of black eyeliner.

"Okay… okay… perfect!" Crabbe rushed off stage and tried to regain his breath.

"_CRABBE_! You forgot _COSTUME_!" Crabbe had a look of horror on his face. He grabbed a forest green silk scarf and ran up to Draco, placed it around his neck, and scurried back to Goyle. Draco looked around; his stage seemed to be set. 

"GOYLE! MUSIC!" As the music started there was a hush over the crowd. By the side of the stage Pansy Parkinson pulled out her wand. "_Lumos Teatros_" she said under her breath. A spotlight appeared on Draco, leaving the rest of the room dark. The spotlight followed him with every step he took. As he began to sing and prance around, Ron and Harry tried their hardest not to fall down to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"_I don't know how to love Him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed…"_

His voice was high for a 16 year old boy's, and slightly shrill, but he did not go off key; he wasn't sharp or flat. Draco elegantly wiped the scarf slowly off his neck and placed it around his arms, then held it to his heart.

"…_He's a man, he's just a man  
and I've had so many men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more…"_

At that set of lyrics Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry couldn't help but snicker, and by the sound of it neither could most of the students in the room.

_  
"…Should I bring him down, should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love, let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this - what's it all about?..."_

Draco was dramatically leaping around the stage, expressing his emotion with drastic bodily movements while belting his heart out. He placed his hands across his hip bones and swayed back and forth, obviously pretending that someone else was there holding him.

_  
"…Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position?..."_

"Extremely," Harry mumbled into Ron's ear as Draco lay down on the floor, waving his arms with stylish sophistication.

_  
"…Yet, if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head, I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so  
I love him so"_

After that performance every witch and wizard in the room, except for his faithful Slytherins, was thoroughly convinced that Draco was gay. Draco bowed despite the laughter from the audience and stepped off stage.

"Beat that Weasley," Draco spat as he walked past Ron. This put a smile on Ron's face. He could easily beat Malfoy at this audition, if all odds were fair of course. 

"Could you all please calm down a minute? I would like to call the next hopeful auditioner!" Even though he knew _auditioner_ was not a real word, Flitwick beamed with pride. This musical was one of the best things that had ever happened to Hogwarts, in his opinion. Within a few seconds the room's noise level decreased, although some laughing continued.

"Okay… who do we have next?" Flitwick quickly grabbed the sign in list. "Oh!" He smiled. "Ginny Weasley!"

"I can do this, for Hermione" Ginny repeated in her head as she walked up to the stage.

Although Ginny could feel her knee caps turning into jelly, she knew she had to do it. She felt slightly unprepared having no CD to sing along with, but she was focused on accomplishing her goal: singing one song without messing up. She stood straight up, took in a deep breath, and tried not to focus on the crowd that was intently staring at her. Ginny pretended she was back in her room in the summertime. Her mom and dad were out touring the Muggle garage sales "fascinating turn out today" her father would say. "Can you believe what this device does? It's something called a stapler… it makes paper stick together!" All the boys were outside playing Quiddich in the old barn, except for Percy who was at a friend's house, studying, trying to "_get away from all the ruckus_." She had time to do whatever she wanted. She could sing as loud as she could, considering no one could hear her except for the cat. She opened her mouth just as her mind traveled back to her sunlit room.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…"_

Harry's eyes were transfixed on Ginny, her almost quiet, elegant voice swimming through his ears. He was in a daze, as if no one else were in the room. There was nothing to distract them from each other, nothing to make them want to hold back.

"…_Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

As the applause erupted, Harry was zoned out of his dream world and back into the  
semi-crowded Great Hall. Ron turned to him. "I didn't know she could sing…" Ron said as if he was apologizing for his lack of knowledge in his sister's interests. But Harry did not comprehend a word that Ron had said. He was thinking back to those terse, yet eternal moments when Ginny was singing. It was like he was in a dream, and someone had woken him up just when he had gotten to the best part.

Ginny quickly got off the stage and started walking towards the door. As Ginny tried to unobtrusively walk by, Ron got her attention.

"Ginny! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Ron, you would have laughed!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"If we were at home…"

"…I guess you're right…but that was really good!"

"Thanks…um…I have a Bewitching Books exam to study for…"

"Wait," Harry said, almost choking on the word as he was following after her. Harry didn't know what to sputter out next. All he knew is that he didn't want Ginny to leave. Ginny looked at him with hopes in her eyes. She had just opened up her spirit to an entire room, including Harry. She felt exposed, like her soul was on display; it had been judged and scored based on other people's opinions. She needed to get away, not from the crowd, but from Harry. His opinion was the only one she truly cared about, and she didn't want to face him right now. She paused a few moments, looking at him, and then turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," he said again, gently grabbing her arm. He then slid his hand down to hers and began to walk with her.

"You don't have to," Ginny said softly.

"I want to," Harry said quietly as they both left the Great Hall.

Hermione was too busy dragging Ron up to the stage for either of them to notice Harry and Ginny's absence.

"Hermione," Professor Flitwick interjected, "are you and Mr. Weasley performing together?"

"Yes," Hermione said as Ron gulped.

"Why don't you two read something from the script then?" Flitwick said cheerily as he handed her two stapled copies of what looked like a song and a few sentences of dialogue on the next page.

Ron looked out to the audience. He couldn't find Harry or Ginny.

"Hermione, where are they?" Ron said anxiously. Hermione turned around, handed Ron a script and looked at the pool of people below them.

"I… I don't know Ron, just focus on me the whole time, no one else, okay?" Ron couldn't say a word. This was his moment and his two mentors weren't even there to watch their protégé. He tried to recall the short speech that Ginny gave him on nervousness. He looked down at the paper in front of him. _Could that be right?_ He looked desperately again, praying that his brain wasn't malfunctioning. This was _Sixteen going on Seventeen_, the song he had been practicing for the past hour. A surge of confidence shot through Ron's veins. He knew that he could sing this song without making a fool of himself. He didn't know what the script said after the song and he didn't have time to read it, but he didn't care. He knew he could do it. Hermione looked at Ron with a huge smile on her face. She knew what was in the dialogue after the song… it would be risky and she was nervous, but she hoped Ron could pull it off. Professor Flitwick dimmed the lights and started the CD. Ron looked at Hermione with his new found assurance and saw her shimmering brown eyes staring back at him.

"_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on"_

As Ron was singing to her Hermione thought about the lyrics. They were completely true. She was desperately hoping that Ron would somehow get a clue when they were on stage together. When they had to…

_  
"You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink"_

__

Ron was as happy as he could possibly be. He was nailing the song and he had started to learn how to overcome his stage fright. _  
_

_  
"I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you"_

Ron held out his hand to Hermione as he smiled; he remembered Ginny saying something about _"_stage presence_"_ being important. He had sung the song extremely well and having Hermione there, _surprisingly_, had taken all of his nerves away and flushed them down the loo.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those?_

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men"  


_  
_If you were at the audition you wouldn't be able to tell but, Hermione wasn't a naturally beautiful singer. She had to practice every day in order to be able to sound this wonderful. Although she found it frustrating at first, not being an expert at something without trying, she now faced the challenge with a "_I'm going to do this and do it perfectly, even if I do have to practice_" attitude. She was holding Ron's hand, staring into his eyes, in total bliss, and before she knew it the song was almost over. _   
_

_  
"You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you"_

All of her happiness had floated away with the last amazing note. Feelings of unbearable anxiousness flooded her system. She was awaiting Ron's reaction to the script as he turned to the last page.

Ron was beaming with pride for himself and Hermione. They had both been excellent and he was positive that he would score a major role. He flipped over to the last page and tersely read the few sentences in italics.

"_Rolf… Liesel…bla bla bla… embrace… **KISS**_?" Ron's train of thought suddenly crashed. He was NOT expecting this. He dropped his script. The shocks to his system had penetrated his every cell.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, we're waiting," Snape cut in. The watchful eyes of the audience were transfixed on Ron and Hermione. They didn't know what was supposed to happen next, but they knew that it was something imperative.

"Well, we can't wait all day." Hermione's nerves were spazzing. She was standing there in a moment of silence with only Snape's booming, sub-zero tone of voice to zone her back into reality.

"**ARE YOU GOING TO KISS HER OR NOT**!?!" It seemed that the entire room all gasped at the same time.

"_Severus, please_," Flitwick whispered, tugging on Snape's black robe.

Ron glanced at Hermione's almost crying eyes. He had to do it, he couldn't let her down. He took a step towards Hermione, still unsure of what he was doing. He wrapped his hands around her waist and went for it. Ron couldn't believe the feeling that rushed through his body when he was kissing Hermione. It was like a river dam had finally broken, releasing a watercourse of revelations and ideas he had never even considered before. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. The audience erupted with applause. The faint noise in Ron's ears wasn't enough to pull him back into reality. He was trapped in one seemingly eternal moment in Hermione's eyes. She smiled, not able to move her unsteady legs. He turned his head to the audience, so many faces _staring directly at him_, when he was kissing one of his best friends. Just sucker punched by reality, Ron leapt off the stage, almost stumbling, and practically ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned around, blushing. Shock, terror, relief, happiness, and worry were not exactly a pleasant mixture of feelings.

"Well done Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick's words rang in Hermione's ears as she, in a daze, made her way slowly out of the Great Hall while being applauded all the way.

When Ron got back to the commons he immediately collapsed in the biggest lounge chair available. He closed his eyes and his thoughts immediately traveled back to kissing Hermione.

"_Ugh_, I need to be alone," he said to his confused self who had decided to travel back to the dormitory. He opened the heavy door to go sprawl out on his bed when he saw something that he really didn't want to see. Harry and Ginny were both sitting on Harry's bed, kissing.

"_Oh God_, **_not more kissing_**," Ron complained as Harry and Ginny whipped around, disturbed. Ron jumped on his bed, landing on his stomach, face down in a pillow. "OUT!" the muffled voice said as an arm raised up and pointed toward the door.

"Ron… I… Harry… we just… I… didn't mean to…but…" Ginny stammered.

"OUT!" Ron repeated more forcefully. Ginny looked at Harry, obviously upset, then quietly left the room. 

"Ron I didn't…I know she's your sister… but…well…"

"_You too_," Ron whined exasperatedly as he pointed towards the door again. Harry decided that he'd better just leave. Ron _obviously_ wanted to be alone and he needed to go find Ginny and talk to her about what happened. Harry was beginning to wonder if his new relationship with Ginny was going to impede his friendship with Ron.

Hermione went back to her dormitory, not stopping in the commons. She flopped on her bed, pulled out her diary and a pen she had brought from home, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Wow…_

For once, Hermione was at a loss for words. She felt dazed and a little tired from her brain buzzing. She decided to try something that she had never remembered doing before; taking a nap.

Back in his dormitory, Ron couldn't stand the silence. He was alone with his own thoughts, and he needed a little guidance. He got his jacket and decided to go to Hagrid's. He walked with his head down through the castle, hoping that he wouldn't see anyone he knew. Once he got on the chilly grounds, he jogged to Hagrid's hut and knocked rapidly. Fang's unfailing "_dog bell_" sounded, and Ron could hear Hagrid through the door.

"Alright, I'm comin'." Hagrid smiled as he saw Ron standing in the doorway. "Eh, Ron, how was the audition?"

"Funny you should ask…" Ron sighed, moving past Hagrid and falling into one of his chairs. Ron told Hagrid everything that had happened to him within the past three hours and everything he had felt.

"So yer finally gettin' it!" Hagrid said happily as he poured Ron another cup of butterbeer.

"Getting what? Confused?" Ron asked, partially dumbfounded.

"Ron, don't cha think it's a little obvious?" Hagrid blurted out.

"Can people stop asking me questions and just tell me what is going on, because I'm **OBVIOUSLY NOT GETTING IT**!"

"Hermione! She likes yeh, got some feelins for yeh."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Ron, everyone knows!"

"Oh great, now I'm the only one that didn't know!"

"Well, do yeh like her back?"

"I… _no_… I don't know!" Ron sat there, moping with his butterbeer, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about Hermione. He had never thought of her as more than a friend. It seemed that they fought half the time, "like an ol' married couple" Hagrid had said. He didn't understand why Hermione would like him. Hermione would want someone who was just as smart, if not smarter than she was. Perplexed by Hermione's actions and by his own thoughts, he went back to the empty dorm room, pulled the curtains around his four poster bed, and for the first time he could honestly say that he thought long and hard about his own emotions.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_OH JESUS THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE!! My apologies, but I hope it was well worth the wait! As soon as I was finished with the chapter I looked back over it and was puzzled. "That's it… NO THAT CAN'T BE IT!" ah, but alas, the next chapter is almost ready! _

_Please leave a review!!!!!!! _

_And whoever leaves the **LONGEST** review, will get 5 free bottles of chocolate happiness!_

AND YES!!! THERE WAS KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER!! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAAAA!!!!

luv to all,

_-0-Naomi-0-_


	5. The Aftereffects of Kissing

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Thanks to my darling Samantha for letting me use the line about hormones.  
yeah I don't own Harry Potter company or The Sound of Music

Here's the quote!  
(hpOotP page 675)

"'STOP THEM!' shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

'Give her hell from us, Peeves.'

And Peeves, whom Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset."

Chapter Five of _Harry Potter and The Sound of Music: My Favorite Things_  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On Sunday afternoon Harry was going sleepily down the stairs to brunch. Ron was still soundly asleep and snoring like a dragon when Harry woke up. He assumed that Ron had stayed up late thinking. While near a corridor, he felt something on his arm. He turned his head and moved his arm to see what it was then whack it off, when it abruptly pulled him over into a secluded corridor.

"Hermione?"

"It's about time! It's twelve twenty-seven Harry! I know you usually wake up late, but late should be around nine or nine thirty!"

"I know you didn't pull me over here to lecture me about my sleeping schedule."

"Well, the thing is…" Hermione cut off in mid sentence. Although she had known Harry for six years, asking this question still felt awkward.

"Did he say anything… anything else about… yesterday, perhaps, last night?"

"Look, I don't want to be pulled in to this further than I already am."

"Please Harry! I've been waiting here for four hours…"

"Four hours!"

"I wanted to ask you in private!" Hermione looked at Harry with desperation. She didn't want to confront Ron, but she had to know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he barely even talked to me last night."

"Didn't he tell you about the audition!"

"No. Well, you see… when Ron came back to the dormitory… Ginny… I was… I was kissing Ginny, alright?"

"What!"

"All Ron mumbled was something about '_no more kissing'_ and for the both of us to get out."

"But, I kissed Ron yesterday…"

"What?"

"Well actually, he kissed me, it was in the script… but _I know_ he didn't feel comfortable with it. That's why I was wondering if he had mentioned anything about it to you!"

"He's still sleeping. I think he was up late last night."

"Still sleeping? But we need to talk! He could be asleep for hours more…"

"You go wake him up… he'd yell at me if I did. He's definitely disturbed about the fact that I was kissing his sister." Hermione couldn't stand not knowing what Ron's heart was screaming at him. She had no choice.

"You go down for lunch…I'll go wake him up."

Hermione went back to the staircase with Harry, then parted in their separate directions. She went through the tunnel, into the common room, and when she was sure no one was watching, went up the opposing stairway to the boy's dormitories, hoping that she wouldn't get caught. But, of course, she could always use the excuse that she "_needed to talk to her fellow Gryffindor prefect"_, if necessary. She slyly snuck down the hallway and didn't even bother knocking on the door; she went straight in and sat on Ron's bed.

"Wake up, Ron," she said loudly, pushing his shoulder. "_Ron_… wake up!"

"_Nmore bitterbur harrid_," Ron mumbled sleepily.

"What? Ron, WAKE UP!" She pushed his shoulder for a second time, exerting more force. Ron tiled his head up slightly, eyes barely open.

"_Mione it's your turn to get the baby_…" he muttered, putting his head back down on his pillow while turning over.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted, putting her hands on his shoulders so he could look at her properly.

"I SAID," Ron yelled back, annoyed. Staring at Hermione and looking just as confused as Professor Lockhart did after he erased his own memory, Ron sat up. "Hermione?" He paused, regaining his senses. "Oh, never mind…a really strange dream I suppose… you and I were delivered a baby in the post… but it was Hagrid and neither of us wanted to take care of him… then the house flooded with butterbeer…" he trailed off.

"We need to talk," Hermione stated very rationally.

"We've better… what time is it? Six?" Ron said incoherently.

"Ron! It's just after twelve-thirty in the afternoon!"

"_Oh_…" Ron said, sounding genuinely surprised. "_Wait_… you're a girl… and this is the boy's dormitory… **What are you doing here?**"

"You're useless in the morning, honestly!" She paused, trying to come up of an appropriate way to ask Ron if he felt anything while kissing her. "We need to talk about yesterday…"

Ron's mind suddenly exploded with recollections from the day before; he remembered every detail, every beam of light that was shining down on Hermione's face just before…

"Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron replied, snapping out of his memories.

"YESTERDAY! WE REALLY NEED TO TALK!" Hermione sprang up from Ron's four poster and sat on Harry's. She was fuming, and trying to remember that she really did love Ron, even if he was absent minded at certain moments.

"Yesterday… Hermione… I'm sorry." Hermione gazed up at Ron, desperately trying to stop the forming tears from streaming down her face. "I really am sorry… I should have stayed… I shouldn't have run off like that."

"_Well Professor Flitwick just though it was **brilliant**_! Rolf does the same thing in the script!" Hermione blurted out loudly and almost rudely, while unable to stop her tears. She wanted to be furious with Ron, she tried. She had hoped she sounded infuriated, or at least intimidating. But no matter how hard she attempted to stop it, pity and passion leaked into her heart.

"So…" Ron started. "Are we okay?" He paused, looking up into Hermione's eyes that were covered in a fine film of rage. "Alright, alright…don't look at me like that. Well, I mean I don't want us to _not_ be okay, you know? I don't want us to fight or avoid each other a lot… you know for once I'm admitting that I'm wrong."

"It's about time," Hermione mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hermione… if I've learned one thing from this school it's that when you say '_oh it's nothing'_, it's never nothing. And not to mess with the Whomping Willow… but that's beside the point." Hermione kept silent for the next minuet, occasionally peering over at Ron, who looked up at her, hoping she would say something, anything.

"Well it was only a _stage_ kiss, right? So it doesn't _mean anything_?... _Right_?"

All the chains that had been holding Hermione's anger back were shattered by that sentence. She had always tried to be optimistic, but this time, at the shock of what Ron had just told her, she couldn't help but see nothing but the darker side of things.

"OH, _of course Ron_. It doesn't mean **ANYTHING**!" Hermione tore out of the boy's dormitory, not caring that she had just gotten very close to breaking the door from slamming it so hard. She ran down to the Great Hall, looking for Ginny. She could always vent to her about how aggravating her brother was, for she understood all too well. She stopped in the doorframe and examined the Gryffindoor table. She saw Ginny, was about to go over to her, but then a boy next to her turned around, it was Harry. _Well great, I can't possibly bother her now… _Hermione thought.

"Hi Hermione," said a fellow figure in the doorframe. "Are you okay? You look kind of… well… not." Hermione whipped her head around, almost hitting Neville in the face with her long hair.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said stiffly.

"Are you looking for something? Maybe I can help you find it?" Neville appeared hopeful for social contact outside of the common room and classes, as usual.

"I was looking for Ginny. And I found her. I wanted to talk to her, but not really anymore, she's too busy." Hermione's words were suffocating with curtness.

"You could talk to me… if you wanted too. I'm a great listener, my gran says." Hermione had made a mistake in telling Neville what she was up to… or maybe she hadn't. A new idea sparked in Hermione's already idea-filled brain.

"Alright Neville… you want to talk? Let's go talk." She grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him outside where the crisp, autumn leaves were falling left and right. She sat him down by a tree and spilled. _Everything_. She told him everything, every thought and feeling she had felt for Ron ever since she met him. As the hours dwindled away, Neville wondered what he had gotten himself into, and if he was going to be finished before dinner…before bedtime. He smartly remained silent, unless he was directly addressed. For instance, Hermione would ask, "Don't you think that was **stupid** of him, to say something like _that_, Neville?" Neville would sputter out a sheepish "_oh of course_" or a squeaky "definitely" and continue listening, trying to connect the intertwining plot lines. Of course, Hermione had to leave out the part were Scabbers revealed himself as Peter and other secret details, but she covered them up well. After the sun had set, Hermione had finished her tale.

"Well, Neville? Was that enough talking for you?"  
"_Yes, Hermione, it was_," Neville managed to choke out.

"And what do you think?" Neville began to sweat. Any answer that wasn't a _yes_ or _no_ was difficult, especially in this situation.

"Me? What do I think… well… umm… er… I think that… you shouldn't give up?  
An-and that there's still hope? I-I mean he hasn't said that he doesn't like you… like that… _has he_?" Hermione stared at Neville, her brown pupils dilating in realization.

"Neville… I think… I think you're right…" Hermione said this all very quietly. They sat there for minuets more, which seemed like hours to both of them. Hermione was realizing that she couldn't give up on Ron now, not after all these years, especially when she hasn't even told him straight forward exactly how she feels about him. Neville was thinking about how good dinner would taste right about now, and if he was allowed to go yet.

"So…" Neville broke the silence.

"So I have to stay optimistic. 'Just a stage kiss' isn't a bad answer… just not the one I was looking for. So he isn't really for it… but he's not against it either… I guess I'm back at square two…"

"What was square one?"

"When we hated each other." Hermione stated blankly.

"Well you fight more _now_ then you did back then!" Neville started to laugh, but abruptly stopped. He wasn't sure how Hermione would take that.

"Sort of like-" Hermione started.

"An old married couple!" Ginny interjected, popping out from behind the tree. Neville jumped.

"Come on it's time for dinner." Ginny said, helping Neville, who needed assistance standing from being startled. On the way to dinner, Hermione thought seriously about Ron and what Neville said. She decided that if all worked according to plan, Ron would notice, finally, how she felt about him, and hopefully how he felt about her. As usual, Hermione concluded that she should look on the bright side of things. But, something in her being couldn't help but think that something would go disastrously wrong.

Sunday evening, right after dinner, Albus Dumbledore had one announcement.

"Before you all depart for your dormitories, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick would like to read the cast list for The Sound of Music." The distinguished figure stepped down from the podium and returned to his seat. Snape quickly came over to the podium with a piece of parchment, while Flitwick levitated so that everyone could see him. Snape read the parchment with a rudely nonchalant tone.

"You all know how to read. I am going to post cast list flyers all over the school so **_DON'T_** ask me who is who."

"Sister Berthe, Susan Bones. Mother Abbess, Cho Chang." A small echo of clapping began from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, but was quickly extinguished. "Quit clapping, you may applaud after I am finished!"

Snape began to read the parts of the Captain's Children. He started with Gretle, the youngest. Hermione was nervous. She had never wanted anything more in her life, except for outstanding O.W.L.S, but this was a superbly close second.

"Fredrich- …… _Professor Flitwick, are you sure this is correct?_ But! Well **FINE**." Professor Snape's voice became _deathly_ blasé with a twist of hatred as he read "Fredrich, Harry_ Potter_."

"What?" Harry looked at Ron. "I didn't even audition! I was only there for you!" Harry desperately looked at Dumbledore, who slowly smiled and winked back at him. This time, Dumbledore had gone too far in "_helping Harry out_". "SHH!" Hermione didn't even hear what Harry had said, but she wished that he would shut his mouth. Professor Snape sighed before he read the next name.

"Liesel, Granger" Hermione was too ecstatic to even care that Professor Snape didn't say her first name. She almost jumped out of her seat, but she contained herself because Ron was staring right at her. But, now, all of Hermione's short lived happiness had turned to nervousness. If Ron was not cast for Rolf, there was no hope. "Captain Von Trapp," It appeared that at that moment, Snape's mouth twinged; he was smiling. "Draco Malfoy."

"Ha!" Ginny laughed as she watched Draco jump out of his seat and take full advantage of his new stardom. "I feel sorry for whoever has to be Maria."

"Maria, Ginny Weasley" Ginny's smile was shot off of her face by those words. Malfoy, who was still jumping around rejoicing his celebrity status, tripped and fell to the ground. His smirk turned to a stunned, grim, disgusted look.

"No," she said under her breath. Ginny was in shock. She didn't expect to actually get a role! She just wanted Ron to audition! "This is what I get for trying to help someone!" she said despairingly under her breath.

"And last, and _certainly_ least, Rolf, Ronald Weasley." A smile quickly sprouted on Hermione's face. This was the happiest she had ever been. She looked over at Ron, who was beginning to realize what Snape had said, he started smiling.

"A many thanks to everyone who auditioned! Our first rehearsal will be Tuesday night at 7 o'clock!" Professor Flitwick was so excited that his face seemed to be glowing.

"I didn't think I did that good." Ron looked over at Hermione. "Oh yeah, congrats Hermione."

Hermione was in a daze. She tried to get up, but her knees buckled under the weight of the happiness and love that was flowing through her veins, directly to her heart. She could feel all her emotions swimming in her blood. She didn't try to stand, she just sat there, holding on to that moment, hoping it would never fade. She didn't even remember what Ron had said earlier that made her so upset. She felt breathless even though her lungs were involuntarily working. A stab of guilt invaded her emotional nirvana.

"Ginny…" Ginny looked over at Hermione, who looked like she had just been bitch slapped by her hormones. "Thank you so much," Hermione said quite breathlessly. Hermione needed to be alone, to get away from all the watchful eyes. "I'm going to go write my parents" she lied aloud to anyone who happened to be listening. She started running out of the Great Hall, down the corridor, up the stairs. She abruptly stopped once her staircase was moving. She looked around and saw nothing but paintings.

"YES!" She was jumping up and down, twirling around, her arms flailing in the air with joy. She ran up to the painting of the fat lady and screamed "DISGUSTING DUNG BOMB!" with all the pride, passion, and love she had in her heart, her arms happily carrying her along in the air. She ran into the Gryffindor common room singing loudly. She looked at the table by the fireplace. "Oh Scabbers!" She picked up the rat with glee. "Oh, you silly, stupid rat!" She gave him a kiss, and then gently placed him down on the table. She ran all the way up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. "HOLY CRICKET! THAT WAS-" Her mind traveled back to the end of her third year. Her brain was flooded with memories of Lupin, Snape, Sirius, Ron, Peter, Harry, the Shrieking Shack, Buckbeak, and being used like a ribbon dancer by the Whomping Willow. "Ah, I'm too happy to spoil anyone's fun tonight!" She squeaked, running into her room. She dived onto her bed and dreamed of all the rehearsals and shows to come.

Back in the great hall, the commotion had just barely started. Half of the people were in shock over the cast list. Young Gryffindor girls made there way over to Ginny to give her their condolences as if she was a widow at her husband's funeral. Harry and Ron were talking about how odd it was that they were cast. Cho was wondering what a "_nun_" even was, while Susan was already biting her nails due to acute nervousness.

Draco came strutting over to Harry and Ron, followed by his ever present posse. He shoved Ginny out of the way so he could look directly at Ron and Harry. Just looking at Malfoy made Harry's insides go up in flames, but seeing him shove Ginny around like that made them explode.

"Told ya I was talented, Potter. The **lead**. I'm astonished that you even managed to get your ugly face in the musical. I'll be writing to my Dad about that. You didn't even audition! You on the other hand," Draco said, turning to Ron "you don't have an ounce of talent." Ron's face turned scarlet. "Name one thing you're good at! Honestly!" Ron glared at Draco with all the rage that he had in him. He wasn't going to start anything, not tonight. "_That's what I thought,_" Draco said, practically spitting all over the Gryffindor boys.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ginny said forcefully, pushing him aside, reclaiming her seat. "Oooh, feisty are we, Ginny?" This was the first time Ginny ever heard Malfoy say her first name. "_Well you'd better get used to me being around, because you'll be seeing a lot more of me-_" Instead of having his usual disgusted mask on, he was smirking, and speaking in a rather seductive tone. He scooted over, facing Ginny, placing his face nearly an inch away from hers. "**_Up close_**" He finished his sentence with an evil spark in his eye.

"Well," Ginny said, exhaling. "I can tell you right now that I don't like the view." She said this in a rather calm tone, as if Malfoy had not disturbed her whatsoever. She turned back around to face Harry, who was across the table from her, enraged. Malfoy smirked at how much he had annoyed the boys, and then turned around.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." Harry could not believe that he had said what he was thinking. He wanted to hurt Malfoy for even coming near Ginny.

"What did you say?" Malfoy spat out, turning around. Harry stood up so he could look at Malfoy directly in his bitter, soulless eyes.

"You heard me, Malfoy." Harry's face was like a statue, frozen in one expression, solemn and eminent.

"I'd like to see you try to put a scratch on me." Malfoy was all talk and no game. Harry knew the words were purely defense.

"I've defeated your Daddy's **best** friend, _three_ times. I've driven away nearly a hundred dementors. I fended off death eaters in the Ministry last spring. I'd like to see you try to put a scratch on me." Harry had many personal grudges against Malfoy, but this was all for Ginny. He couldn't help but list off his accomplishments, because _he knew_ that Malfoy knew that they were **all true**.

"I'll deal with you later." Malfoy tried not to look defeated, but Harry knew that Malfoy could not match what he had just said. "I've got lines to learn." Arrogance was smothered all over his words. Malfoy popped his Quiddich jacket collar and walked off. Harry sat back down. That sudden surge of testosterone had been unexpected. He was silent. Everyone around them was. Ginny's eyes caught his. She stared at Harry's eyes with wonder and thanks and something that appeared to be microscopic fireworks. She turned her head away, briefly mumbled "I've got to get some sleep" and quickly exited the Great Hall. Ginny left the Hall with her skin feeling chilled. She couldn't stop thinking about that look of unknown wonder she had seen in Harry's eyes.

"Wow Harry." Ron was impressed with Harry, as usual. "I was goina say something along those lines, but I thought you would say it better." Ron felt slightly guilty for not standing up for his own sister sooner, but he was glad Harry had faced Malfoy.

"I've got to be getting to bed as well." Harry was tired, but he didn't leave Ron at the Gryffindor table so he could go to bed. Harry needed to be alone. He had to think. He needed to delve into his emotions to figure out _exactly_ how he felt about Ginny before this confusing thing called love went any further.

Ron turned to Neville. "Why is everyone so tired? It's only eight o'clock! You up for a game of wizard's chess?"

As Ron went on with his humdrum lifestyle, practically killing Neville's pieces in a humiliating game of wizard's chess, the people he cared about the most were all riding on an emotional roller coaster. Ron, who didn't even like real roller coasters, was perfectly content with his ways. Little did he know that Hermione was going to buy him a ticket for the exact same roller coaster that she was currently riding on.

-  
AHAHAHA!  
love to all and HAPPINESS FOR MY FORESHADDOWING SENTENCES!

P.S.- Hayley, **RON AND HERMIONE ARE MEANT TO BE**! If you paid _ONE_ iota of attention while reading the books or watching the movies YOU WOULD REALIZE IT! and you need to drive your freekin new car over here 2 get ur b-day present.

Sirius Love,

_-0-Naomi-0-_


	6. The Goblet of Love

HARRY POTTER AND THE SOUND OF MUSIC, CHAPTER SIX

I don't own harry potter, les mis, or the sound of music. I promise.

Sorry if you hate this chapter, I do.

Chapter Six: The Goblet of Love

Hermione was gliding around her room, vowing to eternally love her mother for buying her all the Muggle musical CD's she could get her hands on. She was currently listening to _Les Miserables_. Her dorm mates had left the room and were at dinner. Hermione was becoming so obsessed with musicals that she sometimes forgot about petty things like eating. Hermione sang with all the passion and desperation in her heart.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me… _

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone…

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Hermione sighed and gazed at her moving picture of Ronald. He was currently sleeping, as he usually did, but Hermione didn't care. Tonight was the first rehearsal, and Hermione was excited beyond belief.

Ron was downstairs eating an early dinner because rehearsal started at seven. He was sitting with Ginny who was completely silent all throughout their meal. Harry decided he'd get some Quiddich practice in before Sound of Music practice, so he was just walking in as most of the students were finishing their suppers. Ginny kissed him on the cheek as he sat down. Some of the kids at the table "_Oh_"ed and "_Ah_"ed and "I always knew you liked him!" At that comment, Harry told Neville to stuff it. Neville quickly stuffed his mouth with more mashed potatoes. Ron however, remained quiet.

"Ron, you can't be upset forever," Ginny whispered.

"Wanna bet?" he said as he stabbed his fork into his dinner roll.

"Ron get over it! I like Harry and Harry likes me! Don't be all upset just because you're jealous!"

"Jealous! What are you talking about?"

"It's not my fault you're too stupid to tell Hermione how you feel! And don't say you don't like her because it's obvious and everyone knows it. Just get over yourself and go and kiss her Ron, actually kiss her!" At that remark, Ron left, fully intending not to kiss Hermione.

"If I don't have to see them for half an hour more, I won't." Ron trudged back upstairs and flopped down into a chair in the empty common room. Something squealed as soon as he sat down. Ron looked at the auburn blur jumping off the chair.

"So now you're trying to kill him are you?" Hermione questioned from the staircase.

"I didn't see him… I'll buy him a _get well soon_ card or something…"

"I can tell that you really don't want to see me… or anyone right now."

"You can. Good, then it's obvious that I am skipping rehearsal tonight."

"What? Ron! No! I don't care how much you don't want to see me, Harry, or Ginny, you HAVE to go to rehearsal. We're only just reading through the whole thing, that's it! I've already asked Professor Flitwick."

"I'm not going…"

"Ron, don't shut out your problems."

"I'm not going!"

"Ron, you made a commitment to this musical!"

"I'm not going!"

"Ron, you are going to explode if you don't talk to someone about what's upsetting you!"

"I'm NOT going!"

"Ron, you know I'm right!" Hermione gave up, and sat right in front of him on the floor.

"Maybe…" he said in a doubtful tone.

"Maybe you shouldn't give up. Someone told me that a while ago and it's really been helping." She gazed into Ron's angry eyes and sighed. "I know you're upset about Ginny and Harry… and I know you're uncomfortable with me right now… but you can still talk to me, we're still friends, right?"

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Just think of all the other guys Ginny could be with that you didn't approve of. At least you like-" At that word Ron groaned. "You two are best friends. At least you… approve of Harry, don't you?"

"Eh." Ron responded.

"And don't be mad at your sister for having feelings for him."

"Okay."

"And stop pouting! You look like you're five! Well… a massively tall five year old…" Hermione said, slapping Ron's knee.

"Ouch." He looked even more pitiful then before.

"Okay then… next subject… me… I mean… us… I mean… me." Hermione pulled her hair in frustration.

"I've already talked about you with Hagrid."

"And…?" Hermione said, trying not to sound hopeful. "You're going to have to tell me eventually."

"I guess…" Ron was quickly turning a deep shade of fuchsia. "I… Hermione I really… everyone says I like you…and I guess I… they're right."

"What?" a stunned Hermione said.

"I like you, and I know that sounds like we're in first grade or something…"

_It sounds perfect_, Hermione thought as she took Ron's hand in hers.

"Ron, I like you too."

"Huh? I never thought…Hagrid was right?" he stumbled out. Ron's world was suddenly a lot brighter after this brief counseling session. He was on cloud nine.

"Hagrid told you I liked you? Why, I'm goina do something really-"

"Hermione, don't be mad. He just wanted to tell me because I wasn't getting any of anyone's clues."

"Oh…I just thought that I would always be the one to tell you." Ron laughed.

"You know what Ginny said? She said…haha that I should… I'm sorry this is just too funny. She said that I should find you and kiss you. Isn't that hilarious?" Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before," Hermione sighed.

"What? I'm not rea- I mean I didn't think that you would be ready for me to… um… kiss you."

"RON DON'T YOU GET IT! I'VE BEEN READY FOR THAT FOR YEARS! I L-" Hermione suddenly went completely silent. "I have to go… rehearsal will start soon…" Hermione ran out of the room, astonished by what had just happened. _How stupid could I be… I can't tell him I love him,_ she thought. The Great Hall was just clearing out when Hermione got there. She had to talk to Ginny, no matter how busy she was. And she might as well tell Harry because Ginny would probably tell him anyway now that they were unofficially "going out."

"So… do you think he actually did it?" The whole table seemed to be debating the reason of Ron's abrupt exit.

"No way, he wouldn't take your advice and actually kiss her," Harry said.

"You're right," Ginny breathed. "Unfortunately."

"But, he could have…" Neville chimed in.

"I dunno. Ron can be very predictable. I don't think he did."

"Why not?"

"Because Hermione's right there and she doesn't look too elated." Harry and everyone else at the table turned around to look at the morose girl in front of them.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked comfortingly.

"He'll never get it will he… unless I strap him down with duct tape and directly tell him, he'll never understand."

"Then you've got to tell him!"

"I'm not that stupid! That's like asking for rejection! At least… well…" Hermione said smiling, "he did confess that he likes me."

"Then what's to worry about?" asked Harry.

"Oh… that I have to still keep my love for him contained, he still doesn't want to even kiss me. He's so immature. Stupid hormones, I don't even know why I love him anyway." Hermione banged her head on the table and accidentally knocked over a bowl of mashed potatoes that landed in Neville's lap.

"Oh! Neville, I'm so sorry… "

"That's okay Hermione… I'm used to it by now," Neville said as he slopped the mashed potatoes back in the bowl and left to go change his robes. As the room cleared, the students who were in the musical were wondering where they should go exactly, for it was a big room. A point of the wand and a strident **_BOOM_** later, the students were trapped in the Great Hall. Snape had closed the doors, an obvious sign that rehearsal had started. They all made their way and sat down on the edge of the "stage" while Snape lingered in front of them, Professor Flitwick in his shadow.

"We have concluded… tonight's rehearsal will consist of a read through of the script and a sing along of all the songs."

"I didn't know there was going to be a sing along!" Hermione said, looking around for Ron. And just as she did, the gigantic doors opened and in stepped her red haired love. Snape glared at him.

"I'm sorr-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Never mind," Ron said as he sat down at the back of the crowd.

"Now there's no need for that!" Professor Flitwick tried his best to glare at Snape, but it just looked like he was smiling extra wide.

"Fine then. Nine."

"Three."

"Seven."

"Four."

"Five, that's my final offer." Snape was in a particularly appalling mood now.

"Okay then. Only five points from Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick beamed at Ron as if he had done his civic duty for the day. The rest of the rehearsal went about as planned. The entire cast read through their scripts in a group session, Hermione, without looking at her script. And after that, the sing along occurred. Ron was thankful that they didn't have to act out the songs. Harry was dreading the ensuing choreography on one of his _least_ favorite songs, "So Long, Farewell." But all in all, the rehearsal went by without another BOOM, except for the one boom… Draco had fallen off of Goyle's shoulders. He had demanded a "_piggy back ride_!" This meant Goyle holding Draco on his shoulders and his script in his hands, holding it up for Draco to see, and directly blocking his vision. He shoved his carrier when he complained that his arms were tired, resulting in the tumbling and eventual BOOM that was Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle.

Throughout all this, Hermione and Ron had made no contact. They read their scripts from opposite sides of the room and refrained from coming closer together for the sing along, which Hermione lead. Flitwick was overly joyful with Hermione's performance. Snape faked a smile. This directing duo was not working out, and everyone knew it. It was like playing good cop, bad cop, or in this case, good Bobbie, bad Bobbie.

"That was thrilling," Hermione said when they were done, two hours later.

"I never knew the script was so..."

"Long!" Ginny finished Harry's sentence. "I have so many lines; I don't know how I'm going to memorize them all in 8 weeks. Hermione, do you want to switch roles? You could memorize half the library in 8 weeks."

"Ginny, you'll be fine, just don't procrastinate," Hermione said.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think he left just as soon as we finished the last song," Ginny responded.

"Did he pick up the rehearsal schedule?" Hermione inquired.

"Not sure, I can share mine with him…" Harry stopped.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as they were exiting the Great Hall.

"I really don't like it when we're mad at each other, it makes sharing a room a real hassle."

"You sound like you're married, Harry." Ginny laughed.

"It does! I can't help it if I share a room with my best friend."

"But you're making it sound like you share a bed too!"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny lightly pushed Harry in the hallway. He lightly pushed her back. Ginny bumped him again. But before Harry could bump her back she took off.

"You'll never get me Potter!"

"Oh, thanks Malfoy!" Harry said, running after her, smiling.

"Alright, then, Chosen One, let's see if you're really as talented as people say you are! Catch me if you can!" Hermione tried to laugh at their antics, but something was holding her back.

"No…" she said to herself.

"I'm not… I'm…," Hermione said, alone in the corridor. She desperately climbed up the last bit of stairs.

"Jealous," Hermione cried.

"That's not the password," the fat lady shrieked.

"Oh, sorry, dingleberry pie. Hermione was sent into a daze. She followed her regular path to her favorite chair in the common room. She plopped down, noticing the chair felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Mione, ar oo mad a me?" a muffled Ron said from beneath Hermione's massive hair.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she leaped out of the chair. "No, no, I'm not mad at you… I'm sorry I sat on you. That's it, I'm going to bed… thanks for showing up tonight."

"What's wrong, I thought rehearsal went well sort of? Draco falling was hilarious. And Flitwick stood up for me!"

"I don't know… things are just going a little differently then planned. Goodnight Ron."

"Wait. Do you want to talk to me or something? I feel like this is my fault."

"No… it's mine… for caring so much."

"About… me?"

"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione couldn't fall asleep for hours. All she could seem to do was think. She was driving herself crazy. A few hours later, she finally fell into a restless sleep. She was running. "Ron? Ron, where are you?" She was on a bridge. She took one more step and the bridge cracked. "Ron!" She took another step and the wood broke. She fell through and was falling. No one was there to catch her. "Ron!" she yelled as she was falling. "Ron!" With a start, Hermione sprang up in bed. She was saturated with sweat and her voice strained from yelling.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you? I'm trying to sleep!" one of her roommates said from behind a closed four poster bed.

It had been two hours more and she had still not fallen back asleep.

"I can't take this anymore," she exhaled, finally giving up. She got up, walked a ways, and eventually came to the Prefects bathroom. "Just what I need…" After an hour, Hermione decided to get out of her relaxing bath. "Now maybe I can get some sleep." She was in her towel when she heard a noise. The bathtub was already draining, so she couldn't hide there. She went behind a towel rack and crouched down. She saw a boy enter the room, quickly throw off his towel (she couldn't see "anything", it was dark!), and dive into the remaining water. He started filling up the tub just as the moon peeked through the clouds. She was positive it was a boy. Just then, Hermione lost her balance and fell against the towel rack.

"Who's there?" a suspicious, cold voice said. _Just great… it's Malfoy_, Hermione thought.

"No one special," she said, coming out from behind the toppled over towel rack, "I was just leaving when you came in."

"Were you- Did you see-"

"No, don't worry about it. If I did I would have been traumatized _beyond repair_."

"Filthy Mudblood."

"I'm not filthy; I'm the one who's just taken a bath. And what sort of boy takes baths in the middle of the night anyway? That's a girl thing." Hermione left, her confidence in check. She walked back secretly, and whispered the password just as she heard another noise.

"Oy! Who's there?"

"Ron?"

"Hermione?"

"Why are you in a towel?"

"Why are you in the common room?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither… could you shut your eyes for a second… I kind of want to get dressed."

"Oh, sorry," Ron said uneasily, turning around, closing his eyes, and putting his hands over them. A minute later Hermione said,

"Okay. I'm dressed."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ron questioned.

"It's complicated," Hermione replied. "I couldn't stop thinking and I had a bad dream. I was on a bridge, only it broke so I was falling and falling… and you… well, no one was there to catch me. I woke up sweaty so I went to take a bath in the Prefects bathroom, unfortunately ran into Malfoy, so I came back quickly. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream too… it was strange. I was looking for something only I couldn't remember what it was… and Harry kept on telling me to look closer. I don't get it." They sat there in silence for a few minutes looking at the dying fire.

"The house elves will be out soon… we'd better get to bed."

"Ron… do you really like me? Or did you just say that to make me feel better?"

"No, Hermione, I really like you…" Ron blushed. That remarkable deep shade of magenta was setting into his skin again. It was so dark that Hermione couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. She went half way up the stairs.

"I should, shouldn't I…?" She went back down stairs and stood next to Ron.

"Goodnight," she breathed, coming in for the kill. When their lips touched, Ron was in shock. He stood there, and eventually kissed her back. When the kiss broke Hermione smiled, her face lit up by the moonlight. She then raced back up stairs and hopped into her bed. "Now I can sleep," she said to herself before quickly falling into a deep and restful sleep.

I hope this chapter didn't suck. I tried my hardest!  
sorry this has taken so long.

-0- Naomi -0-


End file.
